Harry Potter Historia Inna
by KathlessBlack
Summary: Harry Potter pisany całkiem przeze mnie. Z paroma wyjątkami jak sądzę, gdzie posłużę się oryginałem. W tej historii główną bohaterką jest Hermiona... Granger. Czy aby na pewno Granger? Wychowana w sierocińcu odczytuje tajemniczy list i wszystko się zmienia. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest Theodor Nott, a sam Potter trafia do Slytherinu... Dramione. Ocena ulegnie zmianie.
1. Prolog

Ciemność. Burzowe chmury grzmiały co chwilę, złowieszczo, zagłuszając kwilenie małej dziewczynki. Leżała ona zawinięta w czarno - zielony kocyk, z małą kopertą przczepioną do boku, przed barmą sierocińca Wool's, w Londynie. Była spokojna, nie bała się niczega, a mogła mieć najwyżej 3 miesiące. Duże, czekoladowe oczy spoglądały na świat z ciekawością, a na główce mierzwiły się krótkie, ciemnobrązowe, prawie czarne, włoski. Miała bardzo bladą cerę, co tylko podkreślało ciemne włosy i oczy, lecz mimo tego miała swój czar. Nagle błysnęło, grzmotnęło i z nieba lunął deszcz. Wszyscy na ulicach uciekali, by sie schronić ale mała dziewczyna mogła tylko leżeć na ziemi. Gdty tylko poczuła zimno kropli zaczęła przeraźliwie płakać, dzięki czemu usłyszały ją pracownice sierocińca. Szybko wybiegły przed budynek i ze zdziwieniem, ale i żalem podniosły ciemne zawiniątko. Takie cos zdarzało się tu bardzo często, ludzie byli okrutni... Młoda, jasnowłosa kobieta - Mary Lineol wniosła dziewczynkę do ponurego sierocińca i skierowała się do salonu, gdzie wraz z innymi kobietami, przyjrzała się dziewczynce. Od razu w oczy rzuciła się jej kremowa koperta, i list napisany zielonym atramentem.

_"Jej matka umarła przy porodzie. Ja nie mogę się nią zająć. Nazywa się Hermiona. Jej nazwisko to zagadka. Dajcie jej to."_

Zdezorientowane popatrzyły po sobie, po czym złożyły list i schowały znów do kocyka.

- Nie mamy jej gdzie umieścić. - powiedziała cicho starsza opiekunka.

- Mamy. Jest taki mały pokój na poddaszu. Od dawna wolny. - odezwała się niepewnie jedna z młodszych, czym przyciągnęła uwagę innych.

- Ale pani Cole zabroniła tak kogokolwiek umieszczać! - krzyknęła jasnowłosa.

- Nie mamy wyboru warknęła dyrektor ośrodka po czym odeszła do swojego biura.

Kobiety spojrzały na siebie niepewnie, a Mary z ciężkim sercem zaniosła dziewczynkę do małego, mrocznego pokoju, który mimo wszystko lśnił czystością. Położyła małą w łóżeczku, a list, na stole przy oknie i wyszła, zamykacjąc za sobą drzwi. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, że historia lubi się powtarzać...


	2. Rozdział 1

Mała, trzyletnia dziewczynka siedziała schowana za kanapą i przysłuchiwała się wypowiedzi nauczyciela, który uczył starsze dzieci czytania. Ona była jeszcze na to za mała ale ciekawiło ją to, a zawsze dążyła do celu. Teraz więc, niezauważona przez nikogo uczyła się czytać, a przychodziło jej to o wiele łatwiej niż innym dzieciom. Była dziwaczką i odludkiem, nie lubiła innych, a wokół niej działy się dziwne rzeczy. Nie rozumiała tego jeszcze ale podświadomie czuła, że jest... wyjątkowa. Jak tylko nauczyciel wraz z dziećmi odeszli na moment podskoczyła do stołu, zabrała parę książek, zeszyt i długopis po czym zniknęła na schodach. U siebie w pokoiku zamknęła drzwi i usiadła na krześle, rozkładając ukradzione rzeczy. Otworzyła gruby notatnik na pierwszej stronie i zaczęła ćwiczyć posługując się książką. Siedziała w ciszy przez wiele godzin, a z każdą kolejną próbą szło jej lepiej. Uczyła się błyskawicznie, a gdy już poznała pisanie i czytanie postanowiła to doskonalić. Chciała w końcu przeczytać ten durny list napisany zielonym atramentem. Z transu wybudził ją dzwonek na obiad ale jak zwykle go zignorowała ćwicząc dalej, a pod wieczór, gdy niebo zaszło mgłą była już w miarę obeznana. Przeczytała nawet parę stron tej książki po czym schowała wszystko do szafy i wymknęła się do kuchni. Tam zgarnęła z lodówki parę rzeczy, schowała pod sweter i swoim zwyczajem udała się na samą górę sierocińca. Patrząc na chmury zjadła parę kanapek i najedzona wróciła do swojego pokoju. Tam usiadła na parapecie i wyjęła krótki list napisany na bardzo długiej kartce papieru. Rozłożyła go na kolanach i zaczęła wpatrywać się intensywnie w kartkę, jakby coś się tam miało pojawić. Niestety nic się nie stało więc zawiedziona dziewczynka schowała list do szafy i wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Zanim zasnęła długo wpatrywała się w nocne niebo, a w jej głowie znów pojawiły się te tajemnicze szepty. Ukołysana cichym szmerem zasnęła. Następne miesiące mijały jej na uczeniu się nowych rzeczy i odkrywaniu swoich dziwnych zdolności. 2 miesiące przed swoimi 5 urodzinami znów usiadła na parapecie, i znów wzięła do ręki list. Jednak tym razem, ku jej zdziwieniu litery rozbłysły szmaragdem i nagle pojawił się długi, niestarannie napisany tekst. Z zapartym tchem zaczęła czytać.

" Hermiono,

Trudno mi jest pisać ten list, bo nie umiem obchodzić się z dziećmi, ale spróbuję. Jestem twoim ojcem i w tym momencie masz prawo być na mnie wściekła ale proszę, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę i czytaj dalej. Musiałem cię oddać, nie miałem wyjścia. Twoja matka umarła przy porodzie, a ja nie mogłem narażać cię na tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i zostawić cię przy mnie. Oddałem cię do sierocińca, w którym sam się wychowywałem i choć nienawidzę tego miejsca, wiem , że tam jesteś bezpieczna. Chcę cię w tym liście uświadomić iż jesteś czarownicą. Wiem, że brzmi to absurdalnie ale taka jest prawda. Jestem czarodziejem półkrwi, czyli pół mugolem, ale twoja matka była czystej krwi więc ty też taka jesteś. Nie zdradzę ci twego nazwiska, to zbyt duże ryzyko ale wiedz, że masz swoją dumę i, że my nigdy nie klękamy. Jesteś panię samej siebie, pamiętaj o tym. Powinnaś teraz iść na Pokątną - magiczną ulicę w Londynie i znaleźć Bank Gringotta. Tam poproś o dostęp do skrytki nr. 6666 na poziomie 5 i otwórz ją kluczykiem. Jakim kluczykiem pewnie spytasz. Jak skończysz to czytać wylej na papier kroplę swojej krwi, pojawi się kluczyk i mały prezent ode mnie na twoje 5 urodziny. Ponieważ właśnie dziś są twoje urodziny. Wszystkiego najlepszego mała. Aby dotrzeć na Pokątną idź do karczmy Dziurawy Kocioł, a tam znajdziesz barmana - Toma. Powiedz mu, że jesteś czarownicą ale nie wiesz jak się tam dostać, a on ci wszystko powie. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz.

Kocham cię,

Tata"

Gdy skończyła czytać po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Nareszcie ktoś ją kochał! Nie miała tacie za złe, że ją zostawił, wierzyła mu. Oparła głowę o zimną szybę i zamknęła na moment oczy. Zaraz później przypomniała sobie o kluczyku więc wstała i skierowała się do szafy. Z niej wyciągnęła mały, ale ostry nóż i przecięła sobie wnętrze dłoni nad papierem, a gdy szkarłatna kropla uderzyła w kartkę, list rozbłysł srebrnym światłem. Chwilę później na stole pojawił się złoty klucz i... srebrny naszyjnik w kształcie węża. Był on malutki, na delikatnym łańcuszku, a jego oczy zrobione były z szmaragdów. Zachwycona założyła go na szyję ale prędko schowała pod koszulę, by nikt przypadkiem go nie zobaczył. Wtedy zaczęłyby się bezsensowne pytania i kolejne krzyki. A wtedy pewnie znów by się TO stało. Potrząsnęła głową, schowała list pod poduszkę i poszła spać. Obudziła się wraz ze wschodem słońca, szybko się ogarnęła i spakowała do poszarpanej torby list, długopis, zeszyt i kluczyk, po czym otworzyła okno. Tuż przy oknach była stara rynna, a trochę niżej mały schodek. Ze zręcznością wyrobioną przez 2 lata wyszła, zamknęła okno i cicho zsunęła się po rynnie. Chwilę później szła już raźnym krokiem w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, a ulice wokół niej powoli rozbrzmiewały życiem. Gdy znalazła się w znanym barze, w oczy od razu rzucił się jej, zgarbiony, łysy człowiek patrzący na nią przenikliwie. Nałożyła na twarz maskę obojętności i ruszyła do baru, ignorując innych klientów. Spokojnie usiadła na wysokim krześle i spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

- Powiedziano mi, że możesz mi pomóc. - odezwała się chłodno.

- Zależy w czym mała. - odpowiedział spokojnie, a w jej oczach pojawił się dziki błysk.

- Nie mów do mnie mała. - wysyczała w furii jednak szybko się opanowała. - Muszę dostać się na Pokątną. - wyjaśniła znów chłodnym głosem.

- Choć za mną. - polecił jej czarodziej i wyszedł z baru bocznymi drzwiami, wprost na zagracone podwórko. - Musisz stuknąć w tą cegłę, a otworzy się przejście. - powiedział wskazując na mocno wytartą, czerwoną cegłę.

- To wszystko. - odpowiedziała chłodno i bez słowa podziękowania przeszła na Ulicę Pokątną.

Gdy zobaczyła tych wszystkich czarodziejów zaparło jej dech w piersi ale szybko się opanowała i założyła na twarz maskę obojętności. Zaczęła dokładnie przyglądać się wszystkim sklepom. Były zupełnie inne od tych... mugolskich, bardziej staromodne i interesujące. Przyglądała się im chciwie, cały czas trzymając zimną maskę na twarzy. Po chwili znalazła duży, biały budynek ze złotym napisem 'Bank Gringotta'. Szybko przemknęła między ludźmi i po chwili znalazła się na marmurowych schodach, przed wrotami.

„Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,

Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos.

Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,

Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych.

Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch

I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch.

Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon

Co ci zwiastuje pewny,szybki zgon.

Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos

Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los. "

Odczytała wygrawerowany napis i mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła. Potrząsnęła jednak głową i weszła do olbrzymiej, zdobionej sali, kierując się do pierwszego, lepszego goblina. Było to dziwne i małe stworzenie ale miało w oczach spryt więc uznała, że tu pracuje.

- Możesz mnie zaprowadzić do pewnej skrytki? - spytała chłodno, przyglądając się mu jednak z ciekawością.

- Oczywiście. Jak panienka ma na nazwisko? - spytał goblin, a Hermiona lekko się skrzywiła.

- Nie sądzę by było to ważne. - odparowała lodowato i podała mu złoty klucz. - Skrytka nr. 6666, poziom 5 poinformowała go obojętnie.

Goblin przez chwilę przyglądał się jej podejrzliwie ale już moment później mknęli mroczną kolejką. Dziewczynka oglądała wszystko, chcąc wchłonąć każdy szczegół. Stwór, widząc jej zainteresowanie zaczął wyjaśniać :

- Skrytki znajdują się w kryptach pod bankiem. Niektóre można otworzyć za pomocą klucza, niektóre jest w stanie otworzyć tylko goblin. Na samym dnie znajdują się skarbce najstarsze i najlepiej chronione. Dostać się do nich można przejeżdżając przez Wodospad Złodzieja - wykrywa on wszelkie zaklęcia i magiczne przebieranki, więc jeśli jesteś oszustką spadniesz. - zaznaczył złośliwie ale dziewczynka nawet się tym nie przejęła.

Po chwili znaleźli się w starym, wilgotnym korytarzu, z milionem drzwi. Goblin szybko skierował się na sam koniec, do wielkich, zielono-srebrnych wrót i włożył kluczyk do zamku.

- Jest to skrytka, która wiele razy zmieniała nazwisko lecz cały czas należała do jednego, bardzo starego rodu. - poinformował ją tajemniczo i otworzył drzwi.

Gdy tylko weszła, zamknął je i stanął pod ścianą, by nic się nie przydarzyło. Wewnątrz Hermiona, błyszczącymi oczami badała góry złota, stare kielichy i wiele ogromnych ksiąg. W oczy rzucił jej się nowy, starannie złożony pergamin więc ostrożnie podeszła i chwyciła kartkę. Okazała się ona listem napisanym tym samym pismem co ten w jej torbie.

"Mała,

Jesteś teraz w Banku Gringotta, w jednej z rodowych skrytek - takich skarbców. Wszystko co tu widzisz jest do twojej dyspozycji, łącznie z księgami. Z nich będziesz nawet korzystać. Weź trochę galeonów - tych złotych monet i schowaj do torby. Jak wyjdziesz idź do sklepu i kup sakiewkę - coś jak portfel i jakieś ubrania dla siebie. W tym miejscu możemy wymieniać listy. Tylko tutaj mogłem nałożyć odpowiednie zaklęcia, nie zwracając tym samym niczyjej uwagi. Na półce przy ścianie stoją woluminy, weź ten kremowy, z rzymską jedynką i też schowaj do torby. Znajdziesz tam kolejny list i informacje na temat Pokątnej i świecie magii. Z każdą kolejną księgą będziesz uczyć się tego, co każde magiczne dziecko musi umieć. Możesz teraz napisać do mnie list i zostawić go tam, gdzie znalazłaś ten. Na pewno do mnie dotrze, a jak tu wrócisz znajdziesz odpowiedź. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz.

Tata

P.S. Podobał się urodzinowy prezent?"

Hermiona roześmiała się radośnie i wyjęła notes i długopis. Położyła je na ziemi i skierowała się do ogromnego regału, próbując odnaleźć właściwą księgę. Nie było to szczególnie trudne bo większość z nich była ciemna i gruba, a ta raczej cienka i jasna. Schowała ją do torby i podeszła do góry... galeonów. Wsypała sporo do torby, która zrobiła się dość ciężka. Zignorowała to jednak i znów skierowała się do listu. Tam usiadła w miarę wygodnie i zaczęła pisać.

"Tato,

Litery mogą być trochę koślawe, bo jeszcze nie umiem zbyt dobrze pisać... Dziękuję ci bardzo za ten list, za książkę i za troskę. Wierzę, że zrobiłeś to by mnie chronić i jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna. Pewnie zdziwi cię mój dobór słów ale to dzięki przeczytanym książkom. Obiecuję, że przeczytam dokładnie wszystko co mi dasz, a ten nowy świat jest niesamowity. Jestem... wyjątkowa! Naszyjnik jest piękny i to mój pierwszy urodzinowy prezent... Mam ci bardzo dużo do powiedzenia ale teraz nie mogę znaleźć słów... Poradzę sobie na pewno.

Kocham cię

Hermiona"

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie opuszczając maskę i odłożyła kartkę na miejsce. List od taty schowała do torby i, rzucając skrytce krótkie spojrzenie, wyszła na korytarz. Goblin spojrzał na nią uważnie i zamknął wrota, oddając jej kluczyk. Po kilkunastu minutach, zadowolona wychodziła z Banku kierując się do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue'a, by usiąść przy stoliku. Tam wyjęła z torby książkę i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Godzinę później wyszła z lodziarni i zaczęła szukać sklepu "Madame Malkin - szaty na wszystkie okazje". Gdy tylko weszła do sklepu, powitała ją wesoła, starsza kobieta we fiołkowym ubraniu.

- Czego sobie życzysz słoneczko? - spytała miło, uśmiechając się do niej życzliwie.

Dziewczynkę na moment zatkało. Nikt, jeszcze nigdy nie okazał jej ani zainteresowania, ani życzliwości więc nie za bardzo wiedziała co ma robić. Na wszelki wypadek zasłoniła się chłodem.

- Potrzebuję stroju codziennego i sakiewki na pieniądze. - odpowiedziała lodowato, lecz właścicielkę to nie uraziło.

- Oczywiście kochanie, jak się nazywasz?

- Hermiona. - odpowiedziała już trochę cieplej.

Staruszka skinęła głową i weszła głębiej do sklepu.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś do mugolskiego świata jak rozumiem? - spytała krzykiem zza wieszaków.

- Tak. - mruknęła Hermiona idąc za jej głosem.

Chwilę później przed brunetką wisiał prosty, lecz ładny zestaw. Czarne spodnie, zielona koszula i wysokie, wiązane buty do kolan. Zachwycona dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do kobiety, która wskazała jej przebieralnię. Po kilku minutach wyszła z niej w ciemnym stroju, idealnie pasującym do jej urody. Stare ciuchy schowała do torby i wyjęła parę galeonów. Na ladzie leżała czarna, skórzana sakiewka, ze srebrnym sznurkiem i małym, srebrnym wężem.

- Ile płacę? - spytała rzeczowo dziewczyna, lecz jej oczy błyszczały.

- 20 galeonów kochanie. - odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Madame Malkin.

Hermiona położyła na ladzie odliczoną sumę i szybko wrzuciła resztę pieniędzy do sakiewki, którą również schowała do torby. Już miała wychodzić, gdy na jednej z półek zobaczyła dużą, materiałową torbę. Wróciła się więc, zapłaciła za nowy zakup i przepakowała wszystko z porwanej i starej torby z sierocińca. Zadowolona wyszła ze sklepu, a jedwab koszuli przyjemnie ocierał się o jej skórę. Z udawaną obojętnością rozejrzała się po ulicy, a jej wzrok przykuł mały, platynowłosy chłopczyk. Stał przy jednej z witryn i razem z ojcem oglądał coś na wystawie. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła szyld : "Markowy sprzęt do Quidditcha". Przysunęła się jeszcze trochę i oglądając miotły i kafle zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie.

-...możemy? Proszę tato... - zajęczał chłopiec patrząc na ojca błagalnie.

- Draco, wiesz, że mama nas zabije jak tu wejdziemy. - odpowiedział mężczyzna wstydliwie.

- Ale się nie dowie. Nic jej nie powiem! A ta nowa miotła jest niesamowita. - przekonywał chłopak, a Hermiona zauważyła, że jasnowłosy się złamał.

- Dobrze, ale masz milczeć. - powiedział zrezygnowany i popchnął syna do wejścia.

Dziewczynka dalej nie słuchała tylko podeszła do wystawy i wyciągnęła książkę. Otworzyła na rozdziale 'Quidditch' i zaczęła czytać.

"Quidditch jest najbardziej znaną czarodziejską dyscypliną sportową na świecie. Biorą w niej udział dwie drużyny, w każdej znajduje się siedmiu graczy:

obrońca (pilnujący słupków bramkowych),

trójka ścigających (grająca kaflem, zdobywająca punkty),

dwójka pałkarzy (chroniąca innych zawodników przed tłuczkami),

szukający (mający znaleźć i złapać znicza, który kończy mecz),"

Tutaj dziewczyna przestała czytać i schowała książkę. Uznała, że jeszcze nie raz pojawi się na niesamowitej ulicy i skierowała się do ceglanego muru. Stuknęła palcem w cegłę i znów znalazła się w świecie mugoli. Spojrzała na słońce i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że było po 18. Prawie biegiem dotarła do sierocińca i znów wspięła się do swojego pokoiku. Wyjęła z torby stare ubranie i porwaną torbę i schowała wszystko do szafy. List, tak jak i książkę odłożyła do szuflady, a resztę wypakowała do komody. Zadowolona usiadła na parapecie i pogrążyła się w lekturze. Nagle do drzwi ktoś załomotał, a Hermiona nieuważnie machnęła ręką. Zamek się otworzył, a do pomieszczenie z impetem wpadła Mary.

- Gdzieś ty była?! - zaczęła krzykiem, a dziewczynka szybko schowała księgę pod kołdrę.

- Nie sądzę by miało cię to obchodzić. - odpowiedziała chłodno, zeskakując z parapetu.

- Co ty masz na sobie?! Jak mogłaś... - zaczęła się drzeć kobieta, a brunetka oparła się o stół i czekała.

W końcu, dla zabawy machnęła ręką, a szuflady zaczęły się same otwierać. Kobieta podskoczyła w miejscu i spojrzała przerażona na komodę. Śmiejąc się w duchu Hermiona skupiła się lekko, a jej ciuchy wleciały z szafy i zaczęły latać po pokoju. Kobieta wrzasnęła krótko i wybiegła z pomieszczenia, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem, a ona znów usiadła na parapecie.


End file.
